


Boyfriends

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, Ed Banger - Fandom, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young teens Pedro and Mehdi go out on a date for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

Counting cash in his wallet, Pedro made sure he had well enough for dinner. Though it was way more money for dinner for one. That's because Pedro had cut his last class of the day to wait outside a certain boys class to ask him to dinner so it would be much less of a waste of money. Also so Pedro could make some moves on the sweet guy. The bell rang shortly after Pedro got comfortable on the wall, being someone of his height it usually was hard, seeing as there were usually low set fire alarms or bell anchors in the way so he sighed when standing up to get ready to find Mehdi in the crowd of honors math students. After a few passing faces Pedro caught Medhi in the crowd but couldn’t reach him so he just tailed him to his locker. Once Mehdi was stopped Pedro took the opportunity to lean on a locker next to him, looking him up and down at first of course seeing what he liked. 

“Hellooo Mehdi. Do you happen to be free this evening?” Pedro asked being as smooth as possible so that Medhi would have a hard time denying his request for a date. Meanwhile the young man kept stacking his books away before he could answer Pedro with a  
"Maybe, why?" Pedro smiled and leaned closer, arm above his head on the locker and another hand on his hip, he went for it and asked the young man if he’d like to go on a date with him to a nice diner and he’d even pick him up at his house. Mehdi closed his locker and leaned back on it giving Pedro a thoughtful smile before bouncing up off the locker and walking ahead with Pedro following.

“What’s that smile mean? Is that a yes?”Pedro asked almost worried that Mehdi was trying to quietly reject him.

“Oh, I don’t know, how about you find out by picking me up at my place at 8?” The young man responded turning around to Pedro for a brief moment, locking eyes with Pedro with a smile, making the tall thin boy freeze while Mehdi walked ahead. Pedro grinned and jogged after Mehdi patting his back loosely before running ahead and asking Medhi if he’d like a ride home so he knew where to pick him up that night. The short man nodded following Pedro with a quick walk as he ran to his beat up fixer of a car. Pedro was even kind enough to open the door for him and let Medhi climb in holding his few books in his lap and thanking Pedro with a little smile. Pedro was so excited he muttered to himself that fact before jumping into his car with a little eager dance in his seat making Mehdi giggle in that heavenly way Pedro’s never seemed to notice til now. He eagerly put his keys in the ignition and drove off with the help of Mehdi’s directions. They had idle conversation, talking about the weather, teachers, people they liked and didn’t like in school, Medhi enjoyed the casualty of conversation because he felt comfortable with Pedro. They rarely talked before but finally getting alone time with Pedro, Mehdi actually found he enjoyed the scrawny man’s company. Once Pedro was parked out by Mehdi’s the younger underclassmen gathered his books in one arm and gave Pedro a little smile and a thankful kiss on the cheek before climbing out of the car and waving Pedro goodbye. The blond nearly peeled out towards home to prepare for their date.

Pedro had been on many a date before, sometimes his treat, sometimes another man treated him, but never had he really felt the need to shave and shower and comb his hair for date. The glimmering young man in his car not 3 hours earlier made it hard not to want to look good for him. He was nearly an angel and he would feel terrible not making himself presentable. Pedro stated at himself in the mirror looking his outfit over, having changed it 3 times already he found a clean ironed t-shirt and some nice jeans to be his best bet for not overdoing it. He smelled faintly of cologne like his mother taught him how to apply, not too overwhelming, just enough to please and attract which was his goal. Shoes on and car keys in hand Pedro jogged out the door, making sure his wallet was packed against his hip like usual when in the car. He pretty much had the trip to Mehdis’ memorized already since his heart was pounding so much and he was nearly hyper aware the whole time. It happened all over again as he was on his way, hands clammy and throat dry. He was worried he was already falling for the boy when they’ve already only spent so little time together. How could he blame himself, as Mehdi walked out the door and to Pedro’s car that same angel from earlier felt he was worthy enough for his company again and Pedro was so glad. Mehdi greeted Pedro, able to tell he was nervous he held his hand gently on the gearshift with a light smile. 

“You look good, Pedro.” Mehdi could tell Pedro enjoyed the compliment, the grin and the slight bounce in his seat gave it away. Pedro started to move the gears, leading Mehdi to draw his hand away which was a slight disappointment before he took off. Pedro complimented Mehdi as well, he could tell he was blushing with every giggle when he glanced to the side to stare secretly. They pulled up to a little Greek diner, a Greek American mix because Pedro was a fan of the burgers there coincidentally. Once they found somewhere to park Pedro asked Mehdi to stay put really quick as he exited the car. Pedro scampered over to the side to open the door and let Mehdi out and once he heard that giggle again his legs shook subtly, he felt like a wreck and that he would break apart at any minute but every time Mehdi touched his hands he was stiff as a board and felt like oceans couldn’t even knock him down. Pedro scampered after Mehdi while the boy talked to the young hostess to get them a table.

After they were seated Pedro sat across from Mehdi and it was quiet for a bit til Mehdi noticed his cologne.

“Is that you? You smell expensive!” He laughed a bit and Pedro joined in leading to Mehdi touching his hand over the table. Things were heating up with all this hand to hand contact, or it was just in Pedro’s shirt where all that heat was building, hopefully Mehdi wouldn’t notice the sweat. They had their dinner and hung out for a while over a shake and a slice of pie or dessert and they barely noticed time fly, enveloped in each others looks and smiles, laughs and voices, they seemed like they’ve been together for years. The waitress came over saying to Pedro, 

“Are you and your boyfriend done, sir? I’ll get your check.”, making the pair smile and give each other smirks and happy side eyes. Pedro picked up the tab even though Mehdi weakly offered to pay, knowing Pedro would be persistent. After everything was done Pedro held Mehdi’s hand, quite enthusiastically for the both of them, hands both clammy and squeezing a little too tight but laughing loudly and happily with each other at Pedro’s cruddy jokes that he stammered over and the times Mehdi snorted when he could barely get out a

“You’re gonna give me the hiccups”. They sat in Pedro’s car for a while, left if running for a while as they unwound and laughed weakly together, Mehdi leaned over and rested his head on Pedro’s shoulder sighing pleasantly and Pedro didn’t even get clammy or nervous. He looked down at the grinning boy with his eyes shut like he was ready to spend the night on Pedro’s shoulder. He bit his lip a little, patting Mehdi’s shoulder and telling him they must be going since it was pretty late, past 11:30 late. Mehdi sat up nodding a little before Pedro took off, it was quiet for a bit again before Mehdi slipped out a little yawn and snickered when Pedro followed like a natural reaction.

“You can spend the night if you’re too tired to go home, Pedro” Mehdi suggested, trying not to sound like he was insinuating anything, but finding himself genuinely excited when Pedro agreed.

“You can sleep in my room, I have a couch, or the floor, or you could use the bed… I don’t mind sharing, it’s the least I could do.” Mehdi grinned, touching the back of Pedro’s hand gently with his fingertips, Pedro got shivers up his body but Mehdi couldn’t see it, though he’d enjoy it thoroughly. They pulled up to Mehdi’s place and Pedro parked on the street, sitting in the car for a bit seeming nervous, which Mehdi could see. He leaned over to Pedro asking him to come over and Pedro leaned in too, only to receive a gentle peck from Mehdi. The kiss wasn’t short as a usual peck would be, Mehdi leaned in the same as Pedro, except Pedro led, guiding a hand to cup around Mehdi’s cheeks and pull the boy close. Just as Mehdi started climbing up on his knees, trying to get into it further, Pedro pushed him back, telling him to wait. Mehdi understood his apprehension, surely doing that out front Mehdi’s house in the car wasn’t the number one choice. They both stepped out, heading into Mehdi’s house, not necessarily hand in hand but fingers grazing each other and linking together every so often when they came too close. 

Mehdi allowed Pedro into his bedroom ahead of him, closing the door behind. They sat on the bed for a while, kissing from time to time but mostly sitting, talking and watching tv til it was way past 2. 

“Hey, how about we get some sleep, huh?” Mehdi pet Pedro’s thigh, receiving a nod from the dozy seeming older boy as he quickly went to slip out of his pants. Mehdi was too tired to mind the fact Pedro was just in a t-shirt and undies under his covers as he joined him in his pjs. Mehdi offered to cuddle and Pedro smiled with his eyes shut, eagerly nodding as Mehdi rolled over into his chest. They held each other for a while til Mehdi looked up at Pedro, touching his chest with his fingertips gently til Pedro looked at him. 

“Yes?” Pedro moaned through his sleepy voice down to Mehdi. 

“Were boyfriends now right?”The young man tapped his fingers on his boyfriends chest again to make sure he was awake.

“Yes, of course” Pedro leaned down, kissing the top of Mehdi’s head before he felt him nuzzle into him. With a pleasant sigh Pedro managed to doze off with his boyfriend pressed flush against him, finding it easier now than ever with a heartbeat against his. Mehdi loved the feeling just the same, he just wished they never had to leave the bed. He already felt like in his arms was home and it didn't seem like that would change anytime soon. He could already tell he would love Pedro for a long time.


End file.
